


Excerpt from an MS on their life

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Inspired by Reading Way Too Much 19th Century Literature, Reading Level: You Should Have Paid Attention in English Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: From the pages of a biography of a couple that changed the world.





	Excerpt from an MS on their life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in the dark annals of time before AO3.

It is said that the entirety of human existence can be shown best in the interaction between but two. Grand battles and soft embraces have at their core a duo upon whom the outcome rests, naught more or less than the full breadth of history writ large. Often have the historians, in their narrow ways, attempted to describe the enormity of life with scale and context. Truly, their fallacy is shown when taken in greater view. No greater love hath man than that for his brother - and by such may entire nations fall.

So it was with this nation. This empire of platitudes and thinly veiled lies rent asunder, not by violence or pestilence, rather by the growth of tender feeling betwixt two that met first in battle.

Volumes have been written of their encounters in enmity. Yet more has been written to cover the casually vicious barbs traded between blows, a towering example of the lost art of crafting a proper insult.

Not a whit shall be found here. Nothing further needs be said to cover the antagonism. With the latest arrival, what clamors for celebration is their love.

The Honorable E--- H----, Third Viscount C-----

\---

[It is to be noted that these pages were subjected to massive water damage and more than a few pages suffered from extensive burn damage, due to the loss of the manor in Spain during the year immediately following the appointment of the Heir. Included is a further passage, from about midway through the manuscript.]

\---

-soft brush against rosy skin with the gentlest of touches. Breath caught and held as she met the eyes that mirrored her own burgeoning emotion.

"Don't even think about it, Princess." The quietly hoarse voice shattered the stillness, rending the spell that had woven around them in the scant moments that had elapsed.

"I'm not thinking about anything. You're the one -

[Here the manuscript becomes illegible from water damage.]

It was not until much later that they were able to finally have their agreed upon date. Choosing a quiet place, far from the madding crowd, they spent their hours discussing everything and nothing and dining on cold fried chicken. It is commonly theorized that this was the first time they discussed the Empire.

Though it came about through machination, this peaceful meeting laid the foundation of our world more than any other single action.

[The rest of the manuscript is extant in odd phrases and mere snatches, leading to the current debate over the true state of what was written in comparison to the state approved biography which was released. It is known that Lord C--- had no approval for his work, leading to current theory that the destruction of the Spanish manor was engineered. Especially polemic is the existence of the phrases "he stood in the way", and the partially obscured "disappeared abruptly", feeding conspiracists who claim that legend of a third would have been confirmed in this now lost manuscript. Others claim that the mythical third was in actuality, the Prime Minister. The editors and publishers make no claims, but merely present the evidence to speak for itself.]


End file.
